


Fresh

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Grocery Shopping, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura shifted her heavy basket from one arm to the other, wrinkling her nose at the fresh, earthy smell around them.  “I can’t help but be dramatic when my Sunday mornings of sleep, sex, and cartoons are robbed from me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Laura/Lydia - market.

“You’re killing me, Lydia.  You’re killing your devoted girlfriend.”  Laura slapped a hand to her chest dramatically, mock-swooning as she followed Lydia down the crowded farmer’s market sidewalk.

Lydia rolled her eyes, keeping a brisk pace in her four-inch wedge sandals despite the blazing summer heat.  “You’re so dramatic.  I thought vampires were the most theatrical creatures of the night.”

Laura shifted her heavy basket from one arm to the other, wrinkling her nose at the fresh, earthy smell around them.  “I can’t help but be dramatic when my Sunday mornings of sleep, sex, and cartoons are robbed from me.”  She let out an _oof_ when Lydia plopped a ripe cantaloupe into the basket.

Lydia ignored Laura and stopped at a stand that sold fresh produce—marionberries, peaches, and grapes, all plump and juicy, ready to be cradled by Lydia’s careful hands.  She selected a  ripe peach and held it up, testing its softness between her fingers, examining its color in the light.  “You know,” she said, tilting her head in concentration.  “I might make some peach cobbler with fresh whipped cream.”  She glanced over her shoulder at Laura.  “And I’ll make extra whipped cream, sweetie.”

Laura raised an eyebrow and hefted the basket higher on her arm.  “Whatever you say, my queen.  I’m just your faithful basket-lackey.”

Lydia smiled sweetly, patting Laura’s arm.  “And a cute one at that.”


End file.
